September (Earth, Wind
| Released = | Recorded = September 1978 | Format = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Columbia | Writer = | Producer = Maurice White | Last single="Got to Get You into My Life" (1978) | This single="September" (1978) | Next single="Boogie Wonderland" (1979) | Misc = }} }} "September" is a song by the American funk band Earth, Wind & Fire. It was recorded during the sessions for their album I Am (1979) and released as a single in 1978. It was included on The Best of Earth, Wind & Fire, Vol. 1 (1978). "September" reached number one on the US R&B chart, number eight on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and number three on the UK Singles Chart. Composition "September" is in the key of A major with a tempo of 126 beats per minute in common time. The vocals span from E4 to F 5. Using a chord progression written by Earth, Wind & Fire guitarist Al McKay, Allee Willis and Maurice White wrote the song over one month. Willis was originally bothered by the gibberish "ba-dee-ya" lyric White used through the song, and begged him to rewrite it: "I just said, 'What the fuck does 'ba-dee-ya' mean?' And he essentially said, 'Who the fuck cares?' I learned my greatest lesson ever in songwriting from him, which was never let the lyric get in the way of the groove." Although several theories about the significance of the date have been suggested, the songwriters simply chose the 21st due to how it sounded when sung. Reception The song was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry and certified gold in the US (until the RIAA lowered the sales levels for certified singles in 1989, a Gold single equaled 1 million units sold.) "September" was later certified Gold for digital sales by the RIAA, and has sold over 2 million digital copies in the US as of September 2017. Earth, Wind & Fire recorded a new version of the song, retitled "December", for their 2014 Christmas album Holiday. In the United Kingdom the song has been popular as the basis of football chants at a number of clubs: according to a Guardian article this originated at Newcastle United F.C. where fans started singing a chant about player Chancel Mbemba in the autumn of 2015. It was also adapted by fans of the England national football team at the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia: "Woah, England are in Russia / Woah, drinking all the vodka / Woah, England’s going all the way". September 99 "September '99" is a single by R&B/funk band Earth, Wind & Fire released in 1999 by Sony Music. September '99 reached No. 25 on the UK Singles chart. Overview September 99 is a remix of EWF's 1978 single September. The song was remixed by English Dance Music duo Phats and Small. Chart performance Weekly charts 1999 remix Year-end charts Sales and certifications }} Accolades The information regarding accolades attributed to "September" is adapted from AcclaimedMusic.net. (*) designates lists that are unordered. References External links * Category:Earth, Wind & Fire songs Category:Songs written by Allee Willis Category:Songs written by Maurice White Category:Songs written by Al McKay Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:1978 singles Category:1999 singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Japanese television drama theme songs Category:1978 songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Disco songs